civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cree (Poundmaker)
The Cree led by Poundmaker[BNW Cree Civilization - Colonialist Legacies] is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin and Neirai, with contributions from Charlatan Alley, Sukritact, Leugi, LastSword, JFD, Reedstilt, and regalmanemperor. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Cree The Cree are a large group of First Nations peoples occupying what is now northern United States and much of Canada. The Cree are a diverse group, covering a wide swath of territory, and subdivided by the many geographic regions, each with its own way of life and Cree culture. After first making contact with French and English explorers in the 1600s, the Cree adapted to new realities in their homeland, expanding westward onto the Great Plains. The Cree, like other indigenous Americans, faced an existential crisis in the face of European colonialism and nation-building. Poundmaker Poundmaker (Pitikwahanapiwiyin) was a great Cree chief well honored for his wisdom in dealing with the Canadian government in the colonial era. Raised by the great Blackfoot chief Crowfoot, Poundmaker was also instrumental for bringing peace between the Cree and their traditional enemies. Dawn of Man Greetings, Poundmaker, Chief of the Plains Cree. You lived in a time of great upheaval, of change and hardship. As a child, you were raised by Chief Crowfoot of the Blackfoot. As you grew, you learned the ways of the Blackfoot so that peace could be made between your people and the Blackfoot, who had always been your enemies. As a man, you faced an even greater diplomatic challenge: the Canadians. As your people faced possible starvation, you kept a steady hand and a cool head when negotiating for better terms of peace, for fair deals, and for aid. When some of your people attacked the Canadians, you chose prison over war, laying down your life to prevent the Canadians from branding the Cree as enemies -- even though you were innocent of any wrongdoing. Your wise actions and good counsel saved your people both from starvation and from war with Canada, but at great cost. Your wisdom and firm hand is what we need, great Poundmaker! If our people are to thrive in these new lands, we will need to seek peace and friendship among the many diverse peoples around us. Will you rise up and make us into a great nation, spanning many lands, that stands the test of time? Introduction: "My name is Pitikwahanapiwiyin, but you can call me Poundmaker. All my friends do." Introduction: "Wisdom is found in the words of our ancestors and in the coming of change. Today, change has come in the form of new faces. Let us be friends." Defeat: "I must do what I can to atone for any wrongs my people have cicommitted." Strategy The Cree possess some advantages towards Domination. Every Unit will receive one of six unique Promotions listed below based on the terrain of its City - Plains and James Bay being the ones you're likely to see the most, and fortunately tend to be the most useful. The Sabtuan doesn't need to be built everywhere. If you can centralize Trade all in the Capital (or best City) and forgo Internal Trade Routes, it can give up to +8 Food and 24 XP for new Units, 10/30 with Colossus and Petra - either way, more than any one other Building in either respect, but it takes time to achieve this. The Gunstock Warrior has limited use, struggling to redeem its lost Combat Strength. As a Mounted Unit it can go toe-to-toe with Musketmen. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Grand Council of the Crees ''' As time passes, the nations around us look upon our lands with greed. We must work together to find ways to protect them. Following the example of our brothers upon the icy shores of James Bay, the time has come for all Cree to unite. Together, we can better protect the rich abundance of the People’s Land from those who would exploit it without our consent. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Cree * Must have researched Civil Service * Must have at least one Coastal City * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * Whenever you advance an Era, gain Culture and Gold (The amount you receive increases with each member Cree Nation in your Iron Confederacy.) '''Become the Luxury Trade Middleman The Luxury trade has proven lucrative. If we would profit even more, we should divide each source of Luxury into a separate market and work to establish varied trade for each kind of Luxury between our trading partners. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be the Cree * Player must have 3 or more sources of Luxury. * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Whenever a City-State becomes your friend, you will receive Gold. (The amount you receive increases with each source of Luxury you control.) Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are marrying into your nation at so fast a rate that I fear that history will remember us as just another Cree nation. Oh, by the way, did you get the invitation to my upcoming wedding? My fiancé insists that you be there." Lists of Cities Capital: Sipiwininiwak Full Credits List * TPangolin: Art, Concept. * Neirai: Coding, Concept. * Sukritact: Art, General Help. * Leugi: Leaderscreen. * LastSword: General Mastery. * Patum33: Units. * SuperWaffle: Pedia. * regalmanemperor: Map. * Randy Wood: Peace Music: "Cree Honor Song". * Anatomy of Evil: The String Quartet Tribute To Iron Maiden: War Music: "Run To The Hills" Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Tribal American Cultures Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Canada Category:Plains Cultures Category:Woodlands Cultures